


Tension

by MilyV



Series: Prompts from tumblr (sufin5ever) [21]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adventure, Angst, M/M, not happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Things weren't going so well at the King of the North's house.





	Tension

Berwald was exhausted. Both physically and mentally. Yet Magnus had decided to give him another mission. He had returned from his latest raid just a couple of days and he was hoping to stay in their house for at least the next month. Despite that being around Magnus was getting more and more insufferable, Berwald wanted to rest. Maybe even cuddle with Tino and take some walks occasionally.

However, it seemed like his efforts were never enough for the King of the North. Magnus never seemed to have encouragement words for him. Moreover, he took every chance that he could to complain about something and Berwald was getting tired of it.

“I’ll prepare your breakfast,” Tino offered. He was afraid of another fight and he wanted to avoid it. He had decided on his own that he was going to try his best to keep the two brothers apart of each other, as much as he could “Just wait for me”

“He will demand for my presence, you know it…” Berwald hid his face between his hands. He was about to snap, he couldn’t take it any longer.

“I’ll make an excuse for you,” Tino explained. Would his plan work? He wasn’t sure, but he thought it was worth trying. Anything for some peace in that damn house.

 Berwald took a deep breath and then kissed Tino’s hand. He was the only reason he tried to get along with Magnus. He wanted to escape so badly from that place, but he didn’t want to abandon Tino. Therefore, he stayed.

“Thanks, but I’ll go with you” Berwald stood up and put a hand over Tino’s shoulder “I’m not sure what I’ll do without you”

Tino smiled, yet he was uncomfortable. He could already tell that it wasn’t going to be an enjoyable breakfast.

“Are you sure?” He asked, just in case. The latest argument happened last night and it was obvious that Berwald hadn’t forgotten about it. Tino was sure that Magnus hadn’t either.

“Yes, don’t worry about me” Berwald felt guilty about the whole thing. He could see that Tino suffered every time he argued with Magnus and it was probably the case with Sigurd too. Their fights were like a fire that ate everything that was in its way.

 They held hands while walking to their dining room. Tino was getting more and more nervous. He was really afraid about the upcoming fight.

“Good morning, sunshine! Good morning, Tino!” Magnus yelled from his chair “I’m so glad that you chose to join us today, Berwald!” He said before laughing.

“Can you not behave like this?” Sigurd requested. Like Tino, he wanted to prevent any future argument. However, it seemed it was an impossible mission to accomplish.

“What?! I’m just saying hello” Magnus raised an eyebrow, before eating some bread “I would be rude for me to not say hi, don’t you think?” He complained.

Sigurd shook his head and then he stared at Tino. For an instance, both of them realized that their actions were useless. The only thing that was left for them was to seek support in each other.

 When Berwald and Tino finally sat on the table, Magnus looked at the couple. Then, he put all his attention on Berwald.

“Have you made up your mind? If I were you, I wouldn’t lose time” Magnus calmly explained.

Tino looked in horror to his partner. The storm had reached the harbor and it threated to destroy everything, despite everyone’s effort.

“I won’t go” Berwald stated before drinking some milk “I need to rest”

“It’s not urgent, Magnus” Sigurd intervened. He put his hand over the Dane’s shoulder “We can discuss it later”

Nevertheless, Magnus, maybe just because he enjoyed pissing off Berwald, declined Sigurd’s offer.

“Why not? My ships, my men.  You are granted the chance to represent me” He replied, “I’m your king and you should obey me”

Tino closed his eyes in that moment. He wished that he wasn’t there.

“I won’t go” Berwald repeated and then stood up “And you are not my king”

Sigurd was speechless. While Berwald had already shown signs of being rebellious against Magnus, it was the first time that he was so open about it. His eyes couldn’t stop staring at him. What was going to happen next?

“Is that so?” Magnus also stood up. Despite their height difference, he had never shown to be afraid of Berwald. After all, he was his younger brother “Then, you owed me since I’m the eldest of the two of us.  I gave you a roof and I let you keep whatever treasure you may want. You should obey me”

Tino thought that Berwald was about to kill Magnus. Even though his face didn’t show a lot of emotions, he knew him well enough to see what was going on his mind. He could tell that Berwald had reached his limits.

“Why do you always have to be such an asshole?” Berwald asked before turning around. He gave a quick glance to his partner. He was afraid of getting Tino into trouble. He would never forgive himself if something happened to him.

The smile on Magnus’ face disappeared. He had never ever taken any measures to have Berwald’s loyalty in his hand. Nonetheless, apparently it was time to do it.

“Guards, please take Tino to his new room, in the northern tower” The King ordered.

“What?!” Both Tino and Sigurd shouted at the same time.

“No!” Berwald took his sword out of his sheath, ready to confront anyone that came in front of him.

Magnus did the same thing and after jumping on the table, he grabbed his own sword.

“Do as I say, Berwald” Magnus demanded, “Do you love Tino enough to do as I say? He’ll be safe with Sigurd and myself, until your return”

Berwald realized that he was easily overpowered and while he didn’t mind to fight so many people at once, he couldn’t risk putting Tino in the middle of the conflict. He had already messed it up.

He left the sword on the ground. He swallowed his entire pride, for his only true love. Tino was crying, not because of his destiny, but because he could see how  humiliating it was for Berwald. If only he was stronger…

“I’ll go. I’ll go to the raid” Berwald replied. He kneeled in front of Magnus, despite hating him with all his heart “Please, don’t do anything to Tino” He begged.

“You are a good soldier” Magnus smiled and turned around. He was so proud of himself, until he saw Sigurd. He could see the disappointment in his face.

Magnus then realized that everything was about to fall apart and it was entirely his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
